Toujou Ayumu
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Toujou Ayumu (東城 歩) is the leader of the Shitennou aka 4 Devas, the guardians of the Yagyuu Family. Tojou is Kyubei's servant, who is extremely dedicated, if not obsessive, in his concern for his young master. Background Toujou Ayumu has studied in the Yagyuu dojo in his childhood, he witnesses Kyuubei crying in front of her father when she says she's a girl and the pressure of being a boy is hard. Appearance Toujou's eyes are normally slanted closed unless he is surprised or under emotional distress. If his eyes do open, the whites of his eyes are actually black, and his pupils either glow with an unearthly green, blue or red. His hair is Light Beige and shoulder length. Personality Toujou generally speaks in a very polite manner, he uses the more formal watashi ('私') instead of boku ('僕') or ore ('俺'), to refer to himself. He is extremely particular about the freshness of the raw eggs he gets for his breakfast that he flies into a rage if the egg yolk breaks, indicating that it is not fresh. He is loyal to the Yagyuu house and he can be merciless in his mission to protect the Yagyuu reputation, seen when he punished Minamoto for deserting his ally, by breaking his dish personally during the dojo challenge in ep.77. He has a fetish for Gothic Lolita costumes which he keeps trying to get Kyuubei to put on, even though Kyuubei shows an openly strong dislike of him fussing, and of his myriad attempts to get her to put on the Gothic Lolita costumes. He acknowledges that he is a comic relief character in Kintama arc. Strength & Abilities Supposedly the most highly skilled of the 4 Devas, has yet to display much of his skills so far, although there was an inconclusive short duel with Kondou Isao in the toilet. In Episode 81 Kyuubei said to Hijikata Toushirou before they duel that Toujou is the most highly skilled amongst the 4 Devas and that the other 3 cannot even compare to him. Relationships Friends & Allies *'Sakata Gintoki': Whenever Toujou needs help regarding Kyuubei by making her behave more like a woman or to help Kyuubei's pet Jugem Jugem, he would go to Yorozuya and beg for help, much to Gintoki's distaste. *'Shimura Tae': He considers her a love rival due to the fact that Kyuubi spends all her free time with Otae. *'Jugem Jugem': He is jealous of Jugem Jugem because Kyuubei pays more attention to the monkey than him. Love Interest *'Yagyuu Kyuubei': Toujou is a paranoid attendant of Yagyuu Kyuubei, fusses over Kyuubei obsessively because he says she is so cute (Episode 77), he addresses her as 若 waka, a very formal form of address normally used for the young son of someone of high social standing. During the 'Toilet Battle' episode, he was seen carrying a photo of Yagyuu Kyuubei with him while inside the toilet cubicle. He has for years kept a diary recording Kyubei's activities. Story Yagyuu Arc Toujou was introduced in the Yagyuu arc. While eating breakfast with the other four devas of the Yagyuu dojo, he breaks open an egg for his tamagokakegohan. Upon witnessing the yolk break, he flies into a rage and overturns the entire table, at which point he has to be restrained by his teammates. Later, Toujou heads to the restroom and hears Gintoki and Kondou arguing with each other. He interrupts the two and adds that since that restroom is not often used, the toilet paper is seldom replaced and since the Yagyuu family aims to be environmentally friendly, the cardboard tube is additionally absent. Shortly after, he witnesses a completely naked Binbokusai walk out of one of the stalls, pretending to be Bigfoot, and ask for toilet paper, completely baffling him and he tries to remind Binbokusai that they have to defeat their opponents before he too succumbs to the bad food he had eaten and enters the last stall to relieve himself. At this point, Toujou is forced to ally temporarily with Gintoki and Kondou to get some paper to wipe his butt, but like the others, he secretly aims to be the first to leave. In order to prevent Gintoki and Kondou from getting the sandpaper that Binbokusai has found, and despite recognizing its value in this desperate moment when they are all without proper toilet paper, he initially disparages Binbokusai for suggesting the sandpaper in the first place but walks into Gintoki's trap when Gintoki actually changes his opinion and suggests that the four-try out the sandpaper. Nevertheless, Toujou, like Gintoki and Kondou, receives a sheet of sandpaper. Initially, Toujou recognizes Binbokusai using the sandpaper as a psychological trick to force tension on his opponents but falls prey to this trick himself when Gintoki utilizes it. In desperation, as they are about to force themselves to use the sandpaper, and at the same time that Kondou pulls out Otae's photo to remember her, Toujou pulls out his photo of Kyuubei and apologizes for being unable to protect her to the end. Both of them recognize that the photographs they hold count as paper but are caught in a dilemma due to the photographs being of their loved ones and the alternative being the highly coarse and rough sandpaper. Both Toujou and Kondou wipe and exit their stalls simultaneously, attacking each other with a single strike. However, Toujou has his plate shattered by Kondou and reveals that he had, in fact, used his photograph of Kyuubei to wipe his butt and would never dare use sandpaper to do so before falling to the floor in defeat. Shortly after Kondou apologizes for being unable to protect Otae up to the end and his butt explodes in a torrent of blood as he falls to the floor, shattering his plate as well. A clean photograph of Otae is seen, revealing that Kondou had actually used the sandpaper to wipe his butt. Jugem Arc Love Choriss Arc Toujou was one of the three players of Love Choriss who picked Shiramizu Pinko, though he customized his to resemble his master Kyuubei and to baby him, as he had wanted to be babied by his master. While introducing his Pinko to the love hotel, it is revealed that his Pinko used to be a delivery Pinko at a Pinko salon and that she was not interested in the real thing. His Pinko reveals her disturbance and calls the manager, who promptly dispatches Toujou in-game. Toujou later appears as one of the part-time worker sub-bosses as Sacchan takes her Gintoki-customized Pinko to the love hotel and demands to speak to the manager. Scandal Arc Host Club Arc Kintama Arc Beam Sword Style Arc Dekoboko Arc Silver Soul Arc Trivia *Toujou Ayumu is based on Toujou Aya in Strawberry 100% (いちご100%, ichigo hyakku paasento). *He was ranked 25th in his first character poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Yagyuu Family Category:Former Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:4 Devas